


Olympus Hearts

by cosmic_donut



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst, Ares is done with this shit, Because cuss words, Everyone is a God, Female Reader, Fluff, Hera is Done With This Shit, Hera isn't the villain, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lonely Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Multiple Pairings, Namine just wants a friend, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Rating May Change, Reader is a Demigod, Reader-Insert, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Roxas is a messenger, Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Sora is basically Heracles, Sora is your brother, Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas isn't evil, Ventus Needs a Hug (Kingdom Hearts), Which is a big yikes, You are also done with this shit, Zack Fair makes a brief cameo, Zack Fair/Reader (if you squint), Zeus Being an Asshole (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Zeus is your dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_donut/pseuds/cosmic_donut
Summary: (Mostly Self Indulgent)Reader and her older brother, Sora are born as demigods. If that wasn't bad enough, their father is the King of Olympus himself, Zeus. After the death of their mother, they are brought to Olympus to become gods. Sora is made Zeus's official heir to the throne and as his sister, you unwillingly become the princess.For some reason, you don't remember much about your mother and everyone is suspiciously quiet about her tragic death. You try to brush it off as one of Hera's schemes until the day you meet Vanitas. The son of Hades and Persephone leads you down the rabbit hole of what really happened to your mother, but it seems that there is a lot more hidden within the depths of the Underworld than meets the eye. Who is Ventus, why is he confined to the Underworld, and why does no one know anything about him? It seems like everyone is hiding something but you are determined to uncover their truths.The Kingdom Hearts characters are all children of major gods, and essentially they are all supposed to take up the mantel of their parent god one day. (For example, Aqua the daughter of Athena will eventually take Athena's place as the goddess of wisdom and the king's advisor.)
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Zeus introduces Sora and you to the Olympian Council. They don't seem pleased to meet both of you, especially when Sora is named the Crown Prince, and you are named the princess. Hera has an unexpected reaction. You manage to escape the chaos that ensues because the council gets distracted arguing among themselves.
> 
> This prologue is really short and probably unexciting, but it helps me kind of start to create a cohesive universe for his story. A little uneventful, but hopefully it's a good placeholder for now.

Life as a child of a god is far from easy. But being a child of Zeus, an _illegitimate_ child to be exact, now that kind of life is difficult beyond words. Unfortunately, this was the life that the Fates chose for you.

Your mother was a saint. A kind, selfless, and caring woman. She never quite put herself first, nor did she ever make time for herself. Ultimately, it was selflessness that led to a tragic twist in her life. When she met Zeus, the man you begrudgingly call your father, she was a widow. After the death of her first husband, and having no children from her marriage, she devoted herself to the temple. She had become a highly revered priestess after putting hours of labor into restoring an old temple to its former glory.

Your father approached her at this temple one day, under the guise of a traveler, new to the village she resided in. In actuality, he had been watching her for weeks from his perch in the clouds of Mount Olympus. He admired her devotion, her selflessness, how humble she was despite the fame she accumulated. Zeus felt a magnetic pull to her. He had to meet her. He had to see her in person. It sounded like the perfect love story from afar, of course. However, what started as innocent pining soon became one of the most convoluted tragedies in Greece. 

You were too young to remember what had happened to your mother. Most of the tragic events had happened even before you were born. Although the story of your mother's life circulated through town gossip, you remained none the wiser. Even when you asked questions, all you were offered were looks of pity. The only story you would cling onto was a retelling from Zeus, but your gut twisted in knots every time he gave you his glamorized perspective.

Your mother and father shared a forbidden love. A love that resulted in your older brother, Sora. A few more years and you were welcomed into the world as well. Your parents' love soon ended in tragedy. You were told she was killed in a scheme orchestrated by Hera, your father's wife and queen. Zeus saved you and your brother by granting both of you immortality and eternal youth. If Hera had planned to kill you and your brother next, her plans had been foiled. 

It was on this day that you were granted further immunity. You sat in the grand throne room of the Olympian Council. Zeus and Hera sat next to each other in their own respective thrones. Sora was given a throne of his own on the other side of Zeus. This landed you in the unfortunate spot next to Hera and you anxiously gripped the armrests of your throne as you tried your best to disregard her angry aura. The other Olympians sat in their high prestige seats, arranged in a half-circle that encompassed the four of you. This meeting had been called for one reason alone: for Zeus to announce that Sora was to be his heir. Unsurprisingly, Zeus's decision provoked rage and scrutiny. It left the Olympian Council divided, but he stood firm in his position. 

"You must recognize Sora, my son, as my legitimate heir. Consequently, you will also recognize his sister, (Y/N), as the princess of Olympus. Reject them, and you lose your seat on this council," Zeus announced sternly. Athena shook her head, disappointed. Artemis scoffed, annoyed. Not even his legitimate children, the children he had with Hera, were granted such titles. You heard Ares cuss under his breath and risked a glance at him to see him cross his arms over his chest, shooting daggers at your brother, Sora, who sat next to Zeus. Apollo and Hermes didn't seem to care, but Dionysus took the cake in his drunken stupor, and you had to restrain yourself from laughing as he struggled to stay awake. Your eyes traveled further, and you instantly regret doing so after seeing the dismay on Hebe's face. As the oldest daughter of Zeus and Hera, she was true royalty. Yet she was made a simple cupbearer, garnering her father's attention only when she poured him his wine. Her eyes met yours, and for a split second, you could see a glimmer of hatred within her irises. You quickly resigned and looked down at the marble floor. You wanted to speak up, ask them not to hate you because this title was being forced on you. You never asked for this title, let alone to be made immortal. Hades, you didn't even ask to be born in the current circumstances.

Yet, you knew that even if you screamed that at the top of your lungs, your pleas would fall on deaf ears. You stayed reserved, sitting in the golden throne that had been crafted for you in such a rush that Hephaestus didn't even give it his special touch of intricate details and carvings. Hephaestus, a pacifist, had remained silent during this entire endeavor but you wouldn't be surprised if the god of the forge despised you as well. 

The tension in the room was so heavy, you felt pressure on your chest. You were so distracted in your anxiety that you almost missed the moment Hera broke her silence. You didn't hear it, but you felt it since your seat had been placed right next to Hera's magnificent, peacock-themed throne. You could feel the queenly posture she took, you could feel the ice flowing in her veins as her anger dispersed throughout the room like a strong perfume. You expected her to scream. You expected her to shout her protests. After all, it seemed like a majority of the court was in her favor. Still, she stood, not uttering a word. Carefully, you looked up. Everyone was watching her, analyzing her, waiting on her next move. 

They sat there, expecting her to act out. To throw a fit, to fight against her husband's nonsensical decision. She stared at her audience for quite some time, saying nothing. She then dropped her head, disappointed, and silently escorted herself out of the throne room. Your (e/c) eyes widened. You weren't expecting that. The room filled with hushed whispers, and it seemed no one else was expecting that either. It was at this time you decided to look at your father and your brother. Sora, the poor boy, had so much anxiety in his eyes. He never quite learned to hide his emotions as you did. He was fidgeting with his hands. You snuck a glimpse at your father, and his expression horrified you. He was smirking. The look in his eyes shook you to the core. He felt your eyes, and within a second his expression changed as he looked at you with an innocent grin. 

"See? Daddy's taking care of it. You will be safe here, and she can't hurt you," Zeus explained it to you like he was talking to a toddler. 

You smiled back at him, playing along. As soon as he turned his attention away from you, you couldn't help but roll your eyes. You would never be a Daddy's girl no matter how hard Zeus willed it. You sighed and closed your eyes. You tried to drown out the bickering and unrest of the gods and goddesses in the council chamber. Your head began pounding, and for a second, you felt like a human again. Although vulnerable, this small pain kept you tied to your humanity, something that deities often lacked. You opened your eyes again and realized how distracted everyone seemed to be. You felt a rush of relief, knowing that none of them seemed to remember your presence. Silently, but quickly, you rose from your throne and slipped out of the chamber. You were grateful that the large double doors didn't make too much noise when they closed behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan for this to mostly be Vanitas x Reader and to follow a plot similar to Persephone and Hades. Although there will also be some Ventus x Reader. As I write this, there may or may not be more pair-ups depending on how the story flows!


	2. Friends In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes an unexpected friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> All I can say.... I am so over this shitshow. To (hopefully) a better year! Let's take our time getting into 2021... Really, PLEASE do not rush this... We don't need to be reckless and have a 2020 Part 2.

As you trotted down the hall, you thought back to the days that you would watch your older brother practice with his powers. It was so natural to him and his powers only grew every single day. Zeus was able to stack more and more power onto your brother over time, and it made sense to you why Zeus could consider him an heir. "Still... That doesn't make it right. Hera's children are just as strong. That spot is rightfully theirs... Especially the spot he gave me," you frowned as you thought to yourself, “I was never meant to be a princess. I would swap places with Hebe any day.”

“I know Hebe may have seemed angry, but I know she wouldn’t agree with you about that,” a small voice came from behind. You jumped and the color drained from your face as you turned to face who had spoken. Depending on whoever overheard your monologuing, you were screwed.

“I’m sorry, did I spook you?” Illithiya giggled upon seeing your shocked expression, “I promise you, I’m not bitter like the others,” she explained with a gentle smile on her face. Your eyes widened when you realized that Illithiya wasn’t faking her sincerity. For once, it seemed like someone  _ actually _ sympathized with you. Although, you didn’t know this person. You remember her being very briefly introduced by Zeus as one of his daughters with Hera, but he had been in such a rush, he simply glazed over her like a small obligation. Now here she was. You noticed small things about her appearance that you hadn’t noticed when you first met her. She had eyes the color of the sky, just like Zeus. But they were so sad, even as she smiled at you. The goddess brushed some of her blonde bangs behind her ear and the small movement pulled you out of your musings.

“Illithiya…,” you weren’t sure what to say so the blonde cut in as you searched for the right words.

“That is just my official name. You can call me Namine, the name chosen by my mother,” she casually explained. She then began walking until she passed you, giving you a simple glance and you knew she meant for you to follow her. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion but you complied anyway. Your interest had won over your cautiousness.

“Then… where does Illithiya come from?” 

“Well, at the time that I was born, the Olympian Council had no open spots. He didn’t want my mo- Hera- to be angry. But he had already allowed Heph and Ares to claim seats on the council,” she began explaining as she led you down the corridor. You followed, but not without being mindful of where you were going. “Hera named me Namine but Zeus didn’t want to present me as a goddess with a Latin name, so he gave me the name Illithiya to be worshipped as. He is very… strict about building a strong Greek pantheon, as you can tell,” Namine turned down an unfamiliar hall. You realized this as you saw engravings in the marble pillars and walls that were different from that of the main corridors of the palace. Still, you followed her silently, listening to her story.

“Once I debuted as Illithiya, Zeus granted me an important role to please Hera. He had already made Hebe the cupbearer, which was a huge disappointment to Hera, even when he tried to explain the importance she has as maintaining the youth of the council,” the blonde came to a set of double doors. She pushed them open and you took note of the strain it seemed to cause her. She held the door open for you, allowing you to step inside first.

“So… he used you just to get back onto Hera’s good side?” You asked as you walked through the doorway. Upon seeing the room you had just entered, you froze, eyes wide, “this is…”

“The palace of Hera,” Namine replied calmly as she walked in behind you. You gawked at your surroundings. It was as if you had entered an entirely different building. Gone were the gaudy marble walls, replaced by dark wood paneling. The floor was still marble, but grand, handwoven rugs with intricate, swirling designs covered most of the ground. There was a grand staircase in the center of the room, made of the same dark oak as the walls, that led to a platform and branched off into two separate wings. This room had pillars, too, you observed, albeit they were chiseled expertly into Greek statues of women you didn’t recognize.

“W-What? Why did you bring me here?” You turned to face Namine, flabbergasted at her revelation, “Hera HATES me!” You tried to go for the door but Namine blocked your way, her eyes just as wide and as yours.

“Wait! You’re safe here with me! I promise, I brought you here because this is where I live,” she exclaimed, putting her hands up in the air in front of her to try to deter you from leaving. You clenched your fists as your heart beating at a rapid speed, your chest heavy with anxiety. Namine sensed your fear and she let her hands fall back at her side. She sighed as her bangs fell in front of her eyes. “Look… I know my mother doesn’t have a favorable opinion of you… But I’m not like her,” she began, looking down at the floor, “I don’t have her temper, and I don’t have it within me to hold any ill will against people.” Slowly and shyly she looked back up at you, mustering a small smile as she continued speaking, “I just want a friend, and we have something in common.”

You took deep breaths as you processed what Namine said. You put a hand over your heart as you looked at her, confused, “what could we possibly have in common?”

“People dislike us simply because of who our mother is,” she began, “and our father is a foolish king who does anything to secure his pantheon.”

You paused for a moment to digest Namine’s words.

She was right.

Your shoulders slumped as you looked at her through your lashes and sighed. She understood your silent compliance and smiled. She offered you her hand, "come," she beckoned you to follow her. You silently took her hand and she led you through the foyer, through a vast corridor where peacocks and handmaids wandered freely. The servants seemed too busy with their responsibilities to notice you, and if they did, they seemed too disinterested to care about your presence. Well, at least they minded their business.

Namine brought you down the corridor. At the end was a golden gate that seemed to be delicately crafted entirely by hand. Only Hephaestus had that detail-oriented touch that made the engravings of Hera’s sacred animals come to life on the polished balusters. (Despite the conflict that occurred between the two, it seemed that Hera and her socially-inept son were now on good terms.) Through the gate, you could see a boundless landscape ahead. There was emerald grass as far as your eye could see, along with perfectly arranged flowers of all breeds. As you got closer, you could hear the faint chattering of birds. Cuckoos, maybe? Namine stretched out a hand to push the gate open. They opened in the middle and swung inward towards the garden and closed by themselves after the two of you walked past. Your jaw fell in awe as your (e/c) eyes scanned the garden.

“So this is the legendary Garden of Hera,” you exclaimed, “the stories do it no justice” you claimed.

Namine hummed as she was approached by a dainty calf, absentmindedly petting the young cow’s head as she agreed with you. “I come here often, especially when I need a quiet place to focus my energy to assist women in labor,” she explained before leading you over to a bench that was under the shade of a willow tree with lilac leaves. As you sat down, you felt another presence. Panic surged through your veins as you whipped your head around left and right, looking for another figure. You nearly jumped out of your skin when the person burst through the curtain of leaves from behind.

“Namine!” You heard the person exclaim. You turned to see a boy with bronze hair and blue eyes, his mouth curved into a big smile as he walked towards your blonde companion.

“Ah, Roxas,” Namine said gleefully as she stood to greet him. You watched wordlessly as she hugged him and took his hand in hers. “This is (Y/N),” she gestured towards you. You smiled bashfully and waved your hand, squeaking out a “hi” as he waved at you. It seemed like you were still a little shaken up by his surprise entrance.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Roxas began, but was interrupted by Namine elbowing his side, “from Sora!” He quickly added.

You chuckled, not at all bothered nor surprised. In fact, you were expecting to be the talk of the palace considering how everyone on the council reacted. “I’ve heard of you, too,” you admitted, “also from my brother.” It was true, Roxas was one of the many friends he made when Zeus first started bringing him to Olympus. Before you and your brother became immortal, Zeus spent a lot of time with your brother in particular and somehow managed to sneak him into the palace sometimes. Sora would tell you all about his adventures with sparkles in his big blue eyes. You even felt like his friends were your friends because of how much he talked about them. Of course, now that both of you were immortal and lived in the palace, you had the chance to actually be friends with them, too. “You’re a messenger god, right? Are you here to deliver something?” You asked curiously as you tilted your head to the side.

“Well actually, I wanted to come here to meet Namine like I usually do, but this time I have something to deliver, too” he explained as he rummaged through a satchel that you hadn’t noticed he was wearing until now. At first, it seemed like he pulled out nothing when he retracted his hand, enclosed in a fist. He opened his hand and a golden parchment appeared, like magic, levitating over his palm. You wondered why he needs a satchel when he could just materialize messages in the first place as he spoke again. “They’re finally sending out the invites for this year’s debutante.”

“Oh! I almost forgot about that,” Namine mused as she took the letter in her hands, “(Y/N), do you have a date, yet?”

“Huh?” You looked at her, dumbfounded, “what is a debutant? And why would I need a date?” A flash of concern washed over Namine’s eyes and she looked over at Roxas.

“Uh, if I remember correctly, I don’t think the mortals in Greece have any balls… they have  _ banquets.” _ The bronze haired youth recalled

You were only more confused as you spoke up again, “only men are allowed to those, and high class at that, too,” you explained, “I don’t know much about those either, Sora never went to any of them. Mother may have been a highly revered priestess, but we were not rich in the slightest. He’d never have the chance.”

Namine shuddered, “how classist… and patriarchal,” she scrunched her nose and crossed her arms, “although, I suppose it is not that much different up here.”

Namine led ou to sit back down on the bench, Roxas behind her. It was a tight fit, but the three of you managed to fit onto the bench. “Okay (Y/N), you remember when I told you about Zeus debuting me as Illitiya?” You nodded. “Well, he did that at a ball, which is called a debutant specifically for debuting people who come of age.” The blonde carefully explained, trying to remain aware of your limited knowledge of the customs of Mount Olympus. “A ball is like a banquet kind of, but it is not gender restricted. Outside of the debutants, only those who have already debuted can attend.”

“And what makes a ball different from a banquet is that I have to have a date?” You asked, trying to show your understanding.

“Not exactly,” Roxas cut in, “you don’t necessarily have to have a date, although it is more socially acceptable for women to be escorted-”

“Let me guess, men are free to go alone as bachelors?” You interrupted, sounding slightly bitter. Societal norms were ridiculous even for gods and goddesses. Well, one thing you’d definitely have to push for as the princess is for less double standards, especially when it came to strict expectations based on gender.

“Exactly,” Roxas sighed, also aware of the flawed standards, “also at balls, you have to dance. But not the kind of dances you’re used to, in fact-” He reached into his satchel again to pull out another letter. This time, he offered it to you as it appeared in his hand. You gingerly took the glowing parchment from his outstretched hand. “It’s your schedule for the next few weeks.”

Your eyes widened at the extensive time tables on the parchment. Your schedule was jam-packed with lesson after lesson. A specific title caught your eyes as they scanned the document.

“Ballroom dance lessons,” you read out loud like it was a question, “wait, when is this ball supposed to happen?” You implored with panic in your eyes.

“In about t-two weeks,” Namine replied, her voice small. She was already familiar with your reactions. Her predictions were correct when your eyes widened, even more, more than she thought was even possible. 

“WHAT,” you screeched as you looked back and forth between your schedule and the blonde next to you, “HOW- how, can I be expected to learn everything I need for the ball,  _ without even a month to prepare?”  _ You sounded as if you were malfunctioning as you struggled to keep your voice at a reasonable volume. You felt like you were deflating as you run your hand through your (h/c) locks.

“Well, you’re a goddess now,” Roxas claimed matter-of-factly, “and the daughter of Zeus, no less. You’ll be able to learn these things and pick up skills a lot faster than mortals.” Namine nodded as Roxas spoke to back up his claims. You sighed as you folded up your letter. You had no choice but to trust the two, especially since they were your only two friends at this point.

You would also have to hold onto a lot of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chiseled pillars in Hera's palace are totally influential female figures. The reason Reader doesn't recognize them maaay be due to the fact that some of the women haven't even been born yet since Reader is from Ancient Greece. This is kind of hinting that Hera is a bit of a feminist herself. Maybe that'll give Hera and the reader something to bond over? ;))
> 
> Also, in the next chapter, Reader will FINALLY meet Vanitas! There is a lot in store in the upcoming chapter.


	3. Waltz of the Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the debutant ball. (Y/N) meets a very alluring person, or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while. Longer than I intended. I've been going through a lot lately but to top it off, I am now going through a hard breakup. Chapter updates might be a little sparse for a bit because I'm also starting college classes this week and I want to have a few chapters written ahead. I hope guys stick around :)

After putting in hours of lessons and practice, here you were, at what was supposed to be the event of your lifetime. However, you felt anything but excited. You were bored, exhausted, and overwhelmed with the number of people that were packed into the ballroom. Although Roxas and Namine had been right about you being able to learn everything within such a limited time thanks to your godhood, you still felt extremely unprepared to deal with such a huge audience. Among the many lessons covering etiquette, ballroom dancing, and socializing, none of them taught you how to keep a handle on your anxiety. Even donned in lavish fabrics, anointed with priceless perfumes, and decorated with expensive jewelry like a true goddess, you felt out of place. This unfamiliar fashion style that you wore made you feel even more out of place since there was still so much you didn’t understand about the immortals. You were still utterly out of the loop of the fashion-forward lifestyle the gods lived. Therefore, you could only guess that the style of clothing you wore, along with the other attendees of the ball, was one that had yet to make it to the mortal world.

You took another swig of the wine from your goblet, trying your best to drown out the loud ensemble of music and conversation of the guests around you. If this wasn't such an important event that you were forced to attend, you'd convince Namine to slip away with you to the gardens. However, this was a debut, and you were the debutant of the king of the gods. Even if your father didn't notice your absence, someone else would, and he would eventually be alerted that you snuck away. You rolled your (e/c) eyes. Who does he think he is, forcing you to dress up and make an appearance at an event all about you? You grumbled in self-pity as your eyes scanned the ballroom. You needed to find Hebe to top you off with more wine if you were gonna survive this night. 

Suddenly, your eyes fell on an unfamiliar, striking person. He had just walked into the room with who you believed to be Hades and Persephone, as well as a man with silver hair. The person that caught your attention had ebony hair that defied gravity, pointing out in so many different directions. His skin was sickly pale like he hasn't spent a single day in the sun. His attire was completely black, which you identified his outfit as a  _ suit _ . You were told that suits had become increasingly popular with the gods recently. His suit had black, gray, and white embellishments. He would have looked like a monochromatic picture if his eyes weren't such a vibrant shade of gold. You leaned over to Namine to whisper in her ear.

"Who is that?" You asked, surprised at how urgent your voice sounded. Namine raised an eyebrow, amused. She followed your gaze to see who you were asking about. She tried to hide her smirk when her eyes landed on the male you seemed to be fixated on. "Oh, him. That must be Vanitas. He's the son of Hades and Persephone," she explained, looking away from him and back at you. You were still watching him as he walked through the crowds of people to find himself a goblet of wine.

"ANOTHER Latin name?" You tsked, noticing the trend. It seemed like Latin names were popular, especially among the gods.

"You know, people will say it was either Athena who started that trend when she had Aqua --or Ares and Aphrodite when they had Terra-- but really, it was my mother when she had Ven," Naminé claimed.

You looked at her, a brow furrowed in confusion, "Ven?"

Her eyes widened and the delicate fingers she had wrapped around her goblet tightened, her knuckles going pale.

"Uh... Nevermind! Um, why don't we go introduce ourselves to Vanitas? Weren't you interested in him?"

You would've tried to stop Naminé from changing the subject but your cheeks began heating up from her suggestion. You turned to take another look at Vanitas, but during your conversation with Naminé, he'd disappeared from where you'd last seen him. Your curious eyes scanned the room, trying to find his dark figure among the masses of gods and goddesses. You were interrupted, however, at the sound of a trumpet fanfare. Everyone's attention, including yours, fell on the king, who stood proudly near his throne. 

You rolled your eyes as you gave your goblet to a nearby servant, already mentally preparing yourself for what was about to happen. As your father began speaking, you turned to Naminé to discreetly ask her about your appearance. After toying with your hair and the placement of your gown, you both turned back to listen to Zeus's announcements.

"...We have many debutants this evening, but to kick off the dance, I would like to introduce to you all someone very special."

You took a deep breath as Zeus turned to face you, gesturing in your direction with a big, toothy smile. You quickly plastered on one of your own as people began to look at you.

"My daughter, (Y/N), princess of Mount Olympus," he said proudly as you walked over to stand by his side. Just as it had been rehearsed, he offered you his hand, which you took without hesitation. He escorted you to the center of the room, in the middle of the circle of people that crowded around to closely watch you and your father take your place on the dance floor. Finally, the music started and Zeus took the lead into your first dance of the night. All you could do was hold your smile as your mind took you through the dance lessons you were given to prepare you for this moment.

Then you heard the names of the other debutants being called over the music. There'd been more boys than there were girls, you remembered, and as the princess, Zeus had placed it in your hands to be their first dance partner. It was arranged so that between every boy that didn't have a dance partner, they'd call a few coupled debutants to the dance floor so that each guy had at least a few seconds to dance with you.

From the corner of your eye, you could already see the dance floor beginning to fill with a few debutants as your father neared the outer ring of the dance floor, towards where the announcer stood with a boy you didn't know. Just then, the boy's name was called. You knew you probably wouldn't remember his name as he switched places with Zeus. You noticed that the boy seemed nervous as he tightly gripped your hand and your waist, clumsily leading you into the circles of the dance.

"Hey, relax," you spoke in a hushed whisper as you looked at him. He had deep blue eyes that seemed to pierce into yours as he shyly looked at you. He chuckled nervously as a strand of his ebony hair fell into his face.

"U-Uh sorry, don't get to do this often," he explained. You couldn't help but offer him a kind smile. 

"Well, you can start by loosening your grip. You're too tense," you explained to him as you drowned out the loud call of the announcer. You noticed the boy take a deep breath as his shoulders dropped from the tense hold he had on them and then loosening the grip he had on you. He seemed to move more smoothly along the dance floor.

"Like this?"

"Perfect."

"Name's Zack, in case you didn't hear. Hope to see you 'round here," apparently he wasn't as shy as you had initially thought because he sent you a wink that caused your eyes to widen and your cheeks to turn rosy. Before you could say anything else, though, Zack handed you over to the next boy that you had to dance with.

This happened a few more times, cycling through boys you had never seen nor met, and none of them seemed all that interested in having a conversation because they were either shy or simply bored. Eventually, you had started to ignore all of their names, losing yourself to your thoughts as you let your body go into autopilot. Except for when you had the rare dance partner that was unprepared, and you had to discreetly take the lead. After what seemed to be the fourth or fifth guy you danced with, suddenly your hand was taken gently by someone that bore a strikingly similar appearance to one of your few male friends. 

"R-Roxas? But I thought you already made your debut," you asked the bronze-haired boy before you. He chuckled, and with a warm smile, he placed his other hand on your waist. The way the both of you glided on the floor together was something you weren't prepared for. His moves were swift but gentle. It seemed effortless.

"Actually, I'm Ventus," he began to explain, "but people do tend to mix us up a lot."

"Oh, I'm so sor-" you began to apologize, but he cut you off when he suddenly dipped you in the middle of the dance floor. You were taken by surprise, a small squeak left your mouth just as he pulled you back up. 

"It's fine really, we look a lot alike."

"Well, you two could be twins! Do you have the same parents or something?"

"Not... Exactly."

With that, he gave you an elegant twirl. You had to admit it. You were having fun with this boy named Ventus. He was different. Memorable. But you had so many different questions and you didn't know where to start. Just as you returned to his hold, you opened your mouth to ask another question. 

"But-"

"I'm afraid this is where we have to part. It was a pleasure dancing with you, princess," he kissed your hand, and you were left speechless as he walked away, disappearing into the crowd. 

"Son of Lord Hades of the Underworld and Queen Persephone of Spring, Prince Vanitas!"

The announcer's booming voice was enough to bring you out of your stupor as you took the hand of your next dance partner. You looked at him and remembered the golden eyes that had caught your attention earlier. Vanitas. The subject of your gossip with Naminé before all this dancing had started. Up close, his characteristics were even more unique compared to the rest of the people at this ball. 

Remembering to smile, you placed a hand on his shoulder and you immediately noticed how his touch was light at first, like it was barely there, until the two of you began your serenade. You were speechless as his touch began to delicately weigh you down, but not in an uncomfortable way. It was like you were being gradually lulled into a trance. Time seemed to slow around the two of you as you danced. You also noticed how it didn't seem like Vanitas was taking dominance in leading this dance. You couldn't quite explain it --but it was as if he shared the lead with you. He wasn't pulling you so much as you were pushing him. The movements that both of you made individually were matching up together, making both of you the perfect dance partners. 

"So… You're Vanitas?" You asked, hesitantly.

"Last time I checked," he replied smugly, "and that  _ was  _ what the announcer said a few seconds ago."

"Oh, uh right…" you tried to laugh but could only offer a nervous chortle. You immediately felt sheepish after asking such a dumb question, but you just needed to find a way to break the ice and begin some sort of conversation. Although dancing with Vanitas wasn't bad, there was a tension thick enough to cut through with a knife. You felt relaxed in his hold yet your heart was racing and your mind was on edge. As your chest felt heavy your feet felt light. You felt like you couldn’t breathe the entire time yet you weren’t quite out of breath, like an eerie feeling sneaking up on you.

“Sometimes it’s better to stay silent,” he commented, his gravelly voice sending a chill up your spine. You could only look at him in response, you supposed he was right because even now you didn’t know what to say. Your limbs began to feel heavy, as well as your eyelids. Not like you were tired, you were a goddess after all and sleep was more of a luxury than it was a necessity. Your thoughts were jumbled and your fake smile began to slacken as you subconsciously started to give in to the pull of…

_ Wait. _

“What are you doing to me?” You whispered to him harshly. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

He smirked before reaching over your head to twirl you. “Nothing harmful,” he promised as he brought you back into his arms, “just something to make sure you kept your mouth shut.”

“How chivalrous,” you retorted, coming back to your senses, “but why?”

“Well, for one, I’m not big on conversations,” he explained, “and quite frankly, I don’t know you, so I couldn’t be sure if you were a chatterbox.”

“And?”

“I think you can answer that question yourself.”

He laughed at your slightly angered expression.

“But I will admit, you were the first to not succumb to that power of mine,” Vanitas claimed, “not many people are capable of that.”

“What else can you expect from a daughter of Zeus?” You simpered, feeling a little overconfident about what Vanitas had just shared with you.

“Well, you’re also the daughter of a human, and the only reason you’re a goddess in the first place is that she died.”

Ouch. You wanted to hit him for that but for your own sake, you didn’t. Besides, you didn’t take it too personally, It’s not like you even knew your mother that well in the first place. You were too young to remember anything about her when she died, but you knew enough to hold some sort of grudge against her. She just  _ had  _ to create you and Sora with  _ Zeus _ , of all gods.

“You know,” he whispered suddenly, “you can meet her.”

You stared at him with wide eyes in shock.

“What do you-”

He cut you off as he brought you towards the announcer, where your next dance partner awaited.

“I can arrange it. When you want the truth, you’ll know where to find me.”

You watched wordlessly as he blended in with the crowd, even as you were swept away by the next debutant.


End file.
